User blog:LizardMaster178/The Three Musketeers - Vampire Version - Chapter 4: Fire and Ice
Hi everyone! Recently on The Three Musketeers, '''Emily has made her own coven along with Harry and Jodi. Harry kissed Francesca, but he kissed Jodi too when Francesca saw! '''Note: This is Harry's point of view. '''What will Francesca do? Let's find out: I stopped kissing Jodi, and turned to see Francesca looking at me. She cried, and ran to Ross. I heard her saying to Ross: "You was right Ross! He isn't good enough for me! I deserve being with you!" she said smiling. They kissed, and I looked jealous. But after all, I am with Jodi. Emily is with some human called Josh. She saw Josh, and ran up to him. "Hey Joshy!" she smiled. They kissed as well, and me and Jodi looked around. We kissed too. A human named Carlie came in and saw all of us kissing. "Wow, a kissing paradise!" said Carlie. We stopped kissing, and she ran off. We all laughed. I looked at Jodi, and smiled. Since it was Josh's birthday next week, Ross and Emily were making a plan for a surprise party. Ross and Emily went up stairs, and they talked what they should have for Josh's brithday party. "Should I turn him into a vampire?" laughed Emily. "Erm...YES!!!" said Ross happily. They laughed, but Emily tripped and fell on top of Ross. Josh walked in and thought they were kissing. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, EMILY!?" screamed Josh. "We wasn't kissing, I tri...." gulped Emily. I came in with Francesca and Jodi, and we saw them too. "Did you kiss Ross, Emily?" I asked."SHE DIDN'T!" shouted Ross. "Whatever, I don't trust you now, Emily" said Josh sadly. He walked off. Ross ran up to him, but they argued. "Ohh...fire and ice!" I said. "Fire and ice?" said Francesca. "Ross vs Josh!" I said. "Ohhh!" she laughed. Everyday, Ross and Josh argued, and they kept fighting. "If you carry on, Josh, you will be dead! Your blood will be inside me, and your life will be gone! SO FORGET IT! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN BETWEEN ME AND EMILY!!" said Ross being stressed. There were cameras in the room when Emily tripped, so Emily showed Josh the recording. "I tripped, see?" she pointed out. "I'm so sorry, Ross and Emily!" he said happily. He hugged them both, and kissed Emily. A week later, it was Josh's birthday party. Emily walked in with him, and we all jumped and said: "SURPRISE!!" we shouted. He laughed. Later on at the party, Josh asked Emily something. "Emily, I really want to be a vampire like you! Please......turn me!" he begged. "Okay, but upstairs!" she smiled. They walked up stairs, and Emily bit Josh. He fell to the ground and screamed. All of the guests thought something terrible happened. Me, Ross, Francesca and Jodi gasped. Did you like that? Find out in the next chapter if Josh is dead or not! '''UPDATE: I've decided to make The Three Musketeers Vampire Wiki! Comment below if you wanna help being on the wiki. Please comment! Thanks for reading! ~LizardMaster178~ Category:Blog posts